


Change Is in the Air

by LisaVanDerMolen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, I don't even know how to tag this like what the heck, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tsukishima is Kags bodyguard, and Tsukki is not..., it's a mix of everything and nothing, kageyama is drunk, they have a heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Warily Tobio brought the glass to his lips, hesitantly taking a small sip, he tasted the liquid smacking his lips before downing the whole glass, all the while Tsukishima just looked at him with no snide comments made. "Why are you being so nice?" Tobio slurred a little, still holding the glass that began to shake in hands. ‘Oh no,’ he thought, he really didn’t think he’d drank this much, he just hoped his hangover wouldn’t be too painful."Because I don't want to have to deal with a cranky King in the morning."Tobio nodded,"that makes sense, I wouldn’t want to deal with me either, or ever,” he let out a self-deprecating laugh. “At least you get a good paycheck out of it--I hope,” Tobio didn’t actually know how much the blond made but it had to be good enough for the other man to still put up with him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Change Is in the Air

Tobio looked up to the moon, arms resting on the balcony’s railing that was decorated with different plants and flowers, the party in full swing behind the glass doors and beneath him. From looking at the sky he guessed the time to be between twelve and one, regretting how he accidentally left his phone at home never having grabbed it as everybody around him rushed to get him to this stupid party. Normally he would have been in bed by now, instead he was on the balcony in a place he didn’t want to be at, surrounded by people who didn’t care about him. He heard the glass door of the balcony slide open, somebody stepping out, there was only one person who’d seek him out like this, not because they wanted to but because it was in their job description.

“King, are you okay?” and he was right, Tsukishima, his bodyguard, asked him the question using the name he despised the most.

Tobio remained silent looking up at the moon that seemed bigger than usual. He wanted to scoff, kick something, yell at the sky because how could he be okay? The person he's "dating" is all over somebody else, sure the other man was a social enigma with skills that could charm anybody and sure their relationship was all business, but that didn't mean Tobio felt good being cast aside like that. He knew he had many shortcomings and it was rather hard to talk to him, however he’d thought that his “boyfriend” would have spent longer than five minutes with him. What was so wrong with him that people avoided him like the plague? Dark thoughts swirled around his head, he knew he shouldn’t have had any alcoholic beverages yet he had and the alcohol in his system just made him sadder. 

Tsukishima took his silence as an answer softly nudging him in the side,"here," he whispered, handing Tobio a glass filled with a clear liquid. 

“What?” scrunching up his nose he looked apprehensive at the liquid not putting it past the blond to poison him or something, just because the blond was paid to guard and protect him didn’t mean that he enjoyed it, and Tobio was reminded of this fact every single day with snarky comments. 

"Water drink up," the blond murmured.

Warily Tobio brought the glass to his lips, hesitantly taking a small sip, he tasted the liquid smacking his lips before downing the whole glass, all the while Tsukishima just looked at him with no snide comments made. "Why are you being so nice?" Tobio slurred a little, still holding the glass that began to shake in hands. ‘Oh no,’ he thought, he really didn’t think he’d drank this much, he just hoped his hangover wouldn’t be too painful.

"Because I don't want to have to deal with a cranky King in the morning."

Tobio nodded,"that makes sense, I wouldn’t want to deal with me either, or ever,” he let out a self-deprecating laugh. “At least you get a good paycheck out of it--I hope,” Tobio didn’t actually know how much the blond made but it had to be good enough for the other man to still put up with him. 

If Tobio was looking for any comfort he knew he wouldn’t find it by the blond who was just as bad with emotions as himself. So instead the two men stood in an awkward silence side by side, arms resting over the balcony’s railing looking at the moon, snippets of the conversations in the gardens below being carried by the wind. 

It was probably, definitely the alcohol that made Tobio open his mouth to fill the silence and relieve the never leaving weight on his chest, or maybe it was just the knowledge that whatever words were spoken under the moonlight he wouldn't be able to recall once the sun announced her presence and the two men were back to their usual roles. If he had been just a little less drunk Tobio would have taken into account that Tsukishima hadn’t touched any alcohol because he was working, which meant the blond would remember everything he said and did.

"I sometimes wonder if this will be my life forever?" he whispered, the words becoming one with the wind and snippets of out-of-context conversations. The blond remained quiet but Tobio didn't care,"I will never find anybody that loves me for me you know? Sure I'm in a relationship now but it's fake just like everything else in my life.” The alcohol in his veins making him more talkative, baring his heart to a person that couldn’t stand him,"I'm jealous of you, you know?"

"What could I possibly have that you don't?" Tsukishima asked frowning as if the concept that Tobio was jealous of him was alien, not possible. 

The glass in Tobio’s hands became heavy, he softly put it down not wanting to see the look on Tsukishima’s face,"you have a family, people who love you," Tobio straightened his back, closing his eyes, the moment was too tender and he knew that if he opened his eyes he would lose the nerves that had sparked the conversation. "Your friends and people in general like you even though you're an asshole, I guess I’m just jealous because you get to be yourself and that’s enough."

Tobio didn’t focus on how Tsukishima remained quiet, he only paid mind to the breeze caressing his cheeks, the smell of roses in the air. Distracting himself by focusing all his attention on everything but the blond he startled when the other man spoke up,“you have people who care about you too.” 

Tobio actually snorted at this opening his eyes, he never realized how his bodyguard’s eyes were golden, in a shade that the crown of kings was made of,“people get paid to care for me, always have, always will. You have something that is--you have something that is--uhm--” words failed him once again and Tobio raked his brain for anything to fill the gap,“unconditional,” he decided, uttering the word softly,“you have unconditional love.”

Tsukishima remained quiet and Tobio knew he had struck a nerve, knew that he had made the other man think of everything he had,“you should call your parents more often,” he whispered,“not all parents wait for their son like you do willing to drop everything if you’d ask it.”

“How would you know that, you have spoken to them for what two minutes?” Tsukishima spat out, jaw clenched tightly, eyes narrowed. 

Tobio shrugged, it was true he’d only met the Tsukishima family for a little while but it was more than enough for him to see how much they loved and doted on their son,“the short amount of time I spent talking with them was more than enough to tell me how much they care.”

Rubbing his hands together the temperature seemed to have dropped which was ironic as it seemed like Tsukishima’s blood was boiling, he wondered how the conversation would have gone if he had been more sober, shrugging this thought away he focused his attention on the blond. His bodyguard was hot, both drunk and sober Tobio (begrudgingly) could agree on this, the black suit the taller man was wearing doing wonders for him,“I don’t think we’ve met properly yet,” he whispered, and he honestly couldn’t recall if they had ever been introduced to each other.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened,“what?” he asked clearly confused, his posture still tense. 

Tobio ignored all of this, extending his hand for the other man to take and shake,“Hi, I’m Tobio Kageyama.”

He suppressed a snort, as Tsukishima looked warily at his hand before shaking it,“Kei Tsukishima,” he muttered, posture relaxing. Drunk Tobio was quite the poet because he swore he could feel electricity buzz through the air and sparks fly when their hands met, Tsukishima’s wider and longer than his, they were calloused and scarred while Tobio’s were soft, well taken care of, not a single mark gracing them. The blond let go of his hand too fast and Tobio let him, knowing that whatever had just happened they both felt, change was in the air. 

They both didn’t look at each other as the conversations in the garden got louder, reaching into the pants of his maroon suit, he was once again reminded how he had forgotten his phone at home. Shaking his head he knew it was time to go back inside to entertain the masses, show them how perfect the heir to the Kageyama Enterprise was. It was time to stand in a corner and nod at various people passing by with a glass of champagne or wine or whatever pretentious drink was available so people thought he belonged. So they’d know that they were in the presence of somebody important, he sighed mentally resigning himself to his fate. 

Walking to the glass sliding door, he stopped, hair swaying with the breeze feeling lighter than he had in awhile, the weight on his chest feeling as if it had lessened for the moment. Looking over his shoulder, golden eyes met his own blue ones head on, he momentarily wondered what kind of look was in his own eyes to have the blond looking at him like _that_ , like he was something...more. Tobio forced these thoughts away by focusing on the present, he could feel a smile building up and so flashed ~~Kei~~ Tsukishima a big dimpled smile, showing off pearly white teeth,"try not to fall in love with me," he giggled walking back into the party not hearing the soft curses that left the other man's mouth.

Tsukishima stood for a second longer, hand clutching his chest as his heart raced, he wondered if everything that just happened was a sign of a blessing or a sin for he didn't know how to go on with everything knowing that there was more to Tobio Kageyama. And what the hell did the other man mean with not falling in love with him, as if! Nobody needed to know that he kept on replaying that dimpled smile...

**Author's Note:**

> From all the things I'm supposed to write I chose this...I don't know if I'll leave this as a one shot or if I'll add a part of make this a chaptered thing but for now I have too many things on my plate so it might take awhile for anything to come of this but if y'all liked it I'll see what I can do. This was purely self-indulgent and something I just wanted to read so I hope you guys liked it and if you did leave a kudo or comment or do both...  
> *shameless self advertisement: if you guys liked my writing style I have other Haikyuu fics...one is a Tsukikage work called The Boy Is Mine...check it out I guess...  
> **Also Kags has dimples cuz I said so


End file.
